Electronic equipment is provided with a variety of input apparatuses. For example, a computer and a mobile terminal use the input apparatuses instanced by keyboards, touch panels and other equivalent apparatuses. Input apparatuses instanced by push button switches, key switches and other equivalent switches in addition to the keyboards and the touch panels are used for console panels of a variety of machines like manufacturing equipment and a transport apparatus. In recent years, glove shaped input apparatuses fitted to hands for use have been also developed (refer to, e.g., Patent documents 1-3).